


Happy Feet

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt TOE SOCKS in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Feet

Janet stopped in her tracks, staring at her lover sitting curled up on the couch.

"What on earth – or whatever planet you found them on – are those?"

Sam looked up, sipping at her hot chocolate and wiggling her cloth covered feet. "What? These?"

Janet nods; unsure her voice will work without her bursting into a fit of giggles.

"They're toe socks, silly. They're really quite warm and snugly if your feet are cold."

"Do they come in solid colors? Because those look ridiculous."

Sam once again, wiggled her toes, examining the stripes of multiple colors. "I kind of like them."


End file.
